


Ika

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Dragon Dildos, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Between tours Ray enjoys some alone time, indulging in a fantasy he’s always wanted to.





	Ika

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on dreamwidth last month, figured I should post it here too. Inspired by turps’ fic, which has mentioned Ray being into tentacles

Everyone had a thing, that’s what Ray Toro had come to realise. It was something that a person would think about that could help get them off. It could be anything really, a smell, a person, a kink but everyone had one. (In truth, of course, most people had several in fact.)

For Ray it was tentacles. 

The first time he really noticed tentacles was when he was at his friend Gerard’s house. They were watching a tape of Star Wars and when it got to the trash compactor scene his dick made an interested twitch whenever the tentacle of the dianoga appeared, especially when it was wrapped around Luke. He didn’t make the link at first, assuming it was just seeing Luke wet that turned him on and not the tentacle of the creature that was trying to eat him.

It took awhile for him to put things together, but he finally got the hint when he was watching a nature documentary and there was an octopus right there, it’s tentacles wiggling in the water as it swam.

That night was the first time he jerked off thinking about it’s tentacles. He’d imagined swimming in the ocean, the tentacles of an octopus wrapping around his legs, holding him tight, exploring his body.

Since then he’d thought about all kinds of tentacles. Octopus tentacles with their suckers leaving round marks on his skin. Slick tentacles, like Morpha from Zelda, sliding easily into his hole, leaving slimy trails over his body. He thought about metal robotic tentacles pining him down, mechanically working to get him off. There were plant based ones too, vines which held him against trees, roaming over his prone body. Sometimes it wasn’t just one type, but a mixture of them. He thought of metal ones pining him on an examination table, as other kinds of tentacles were set on him, making him moan.

Other times his thoughts didn’t just involve him, or even didn’t involve him at all. Sometimes they would involve Gerard or his little brother Mikey, writhing and moaning as tentacles explored their bodies. Sometimes the tentacles were actually part of his friends, that Frank secretly had a mass of tentacles hidden under fake limbs. It was ridiculous of course but still.

Ray fisted his cock, biting back a moan as his latest fantasy played out behind his eyelids. 

A tentacled creature had gotten onto the bus during the night. It was a mass of slick, slimy tentacles which slithered through the bus. It held them all down not just Ray. Bob, Frank, Gerard, Mikey, even Worm. The tentacles were soothing over their naked bodies, prodding, probing. One was wrapped around Ray’s dick, making him moan as another slid into his hole with ease. Ray jerked his hips against it, hearing similar sounds of pleasure from his band mates...

Ray gasped as he came over himself, panting softly. He laid back, catching his breath as he bought his fingers up to his lips, licking his fingers clean. It was a shame that none of his fantasies would come true, that such things didn’t exist.

He sighed softly tugging his boxers back up and, pulling the covers over his body.

***

Ray sat in his lounge, eyes glancing to the door every few minutes waiting for the delivery man to arrive. The tour was over now and he finally had a few weeks downtime. He’d intended to spend it relaxing, catching up on the shows he’d missed as well as spending time with his family. Today, though was all about one thing.

The door bell rang and he almost scrambled from his seat, opening the door to a smiling delivery guy. “Hi, I’ve got a package here for a Mr Toro.”

Ray nodded eagerly, returning his smile. “Yeah, that’s me!”

“Great, if you could just sign here for it.” He passed Ray a small device and Ray took the connected stylus, signing his name. It didn’t fully register, these things never did, but he knew that didn’t matter. The delivery guy, clipped it back to his waist and handed Ray the package, a big that was as big as Ray’s head. “There you go, have a good day.”

“Thanks, you too.” Ray grinned as he took it inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. He grabbed the sharp knife he’d left on his kitchen counter top, using it to carefully cut through the packing tape. Once he was satisfied he could open the box flaps with no trouble he set the knife back down and carried the box up to his room.

He set the box on his bed and got to work stripping off. He’d only wore a t-shirt and lounge pants, because he knew as soon as it arrived he’d want to get going. Once the clothing was tossed to the floor he sat on the bed beside the box and reached inside. He rummaged through the tissue paper, grabbing the plastic bag that was inside, pulling it out carefully. He undid the seal to the bag and reached inside, pulling out what was inside, marvelling at it.

It was a dildo from a company called Bad Dragon, only it wasn’t shaped like a cock like most dildos. No, it was shaped like a tentacle, complete with rows of little suckers moulded into it. It was beautiful, starting out teal at the tip and fading to darker blue at the base. It was 15 inches long, the biggest they had. The silicone was soft and yielding in his hand and he couldn’t help but groan in anticipation.

Ray set the box on the floor, laying on the bed and running his fingers over the new toy. It was bigger than anything he had, but he just knew he had to have it as soon as he saw it. He’d waited until the tour was over before ordering it. He sighed softly, rubbing the tentacle over his broad chest, up towards his lips. Ray knew he couldn’t suck it, so he parted his lips and extended his tongue, licking a path from the tip to the base between the rows of suckers. He let out a low groan as he did so, his body shivering as he tongue ran over the tentacle’s ridges.

“Fuck...” He took a breath, setting the toy on the sheets beside his head. He reached down between his legs, spreading his strong thighs as he did so. He found the base of the plug that he’d inserted this morning. It wasn’t anywhere near as big as the tentacle of course, but it was enough that he would be at least partly open. He sighed when he removed it, setting the purple length on his bedside table, grabbing the lube he found there.

He popped open the bottle, squeezing it over his fingers quickly before setting it by the tentacle. He took a breath, returning his fingers back to his ass, his eyes lidding as he pressed three in together. He loved fingering himself, though he so rarely got the chance to being on tour. It didn’t help that he wasn’t like the others too. Frank, Gerard, Mikey, they had the confidence to get anyone they wanted. Even the few guys Ray had hooked up with they just looked at him and saw his size and just wanted him to top. It was annoying. 

He shook such thoughts from his head, returning his attention to the task at hand. He moved his fingers, spreading them to open himself up. He knew he’d not be able to take the whole tentacle today, it would be something he could work on. He sighed, his fingertips catching his spot and making his dick ache. He turned his head, catching sight of the tentacle lying on the sheets beside him. Fuck, he needed it in him now.

Slowly he removed his fingers and grabbed ahold of the lube again. Ray set the tentacle upright on his chest, drizzling it with lube. He knew it would need a lot, but that was ok, because it he could spend extra time spreading it over the tentacle. Ray’s fingers worked on it, rubbing the slick lube along the soft shaft, feeling the roundness of the moulded suckers and letting out a low groan.

Once he was satisfied that there was enough on it he took the base of the tentacle in hand. He ran it down his broad chest, the tip brushing over his skin, leaving a shiny trail of lube. He gasped softly at the contact as the tentacle arrived at his cock. Ray couldn’t resist pressing it against his dick, letting out another low moan at the contact. “Yeah... fuck...”

He parted his legs, moving the tentacle down between them, brushing it against his balls on it’s way to his cleft. He let out a soft sigh at the sensation as the slicked up tentacle brushed between his cheeks. The tip of it rubbed against his opening and he closed his eyes. He pictured the tentacle being attached to a creature that was between his legs, the creature eager to explore, to feel him. He gasped a the soft rubber of the tentacle entered him.

“Fuck...” He squirmed against the sheets, as he eased the toy inside himself, letting out a low groan. He imagined the tentacled creature pining him down, keeping his strong legs spread wide so it could probe his hole. Maybe he should have got one of the smaller ones to place against his legs. He let out a low groan, feeling the ridges of the suckers against his rim as he eased it in. 

“Shit...” He groaned the word out as he pressed the soft rubber into his ass. It felt so fucking good, the curve of it making him ache. Ray shifted on the sheets, angling the toy so that more of it sank inside him, filling him up in all the right ways.

He wished that there had been an option for the toy to move, for the soft tentacles move and twitch just like a real one. He’d sent it as a suggestion to the website after making his order, so hopefully it would be something they could work on for the future. Even without movement it felt so good, even though he’d not taken the whole thing. It would be enough for now though, he had all the time to try and take it further before the next tour started up.

He moved his hands from the tentacle, squeezing more lube over his right hand and bringing it down to his dick. His left returned to the tentacle, holding it and occasionally giving it a twist while he started pumping his dick.

In his head he was pinned down against the bed, his wrists and ankles held against the sheets by tentacles, holding him spread open wide. A thick tentacle slipped up his ass, stretching him wider than anything else before, making him moan. At the same time, the creature held onto his cock, tugging on his dick in all the right ways.

“Fuck... fuck...” Ray groaned, his hips thrusting up into the air, his ass squeezing around the soft rubber. With a low groan he came over his belly, gasping as he did so.

He released his cock, grasping the tentacle with both hands and gently easing it out of him. That was amazing, well worth the wait. And he knew it would be even better once he managed to have the whole thing in him. The thought alone filled him with a giddy rush and he smiled, setting the slick toy beside him on the bed. He drew his fingers through his cum, bringing the to his plump lips for a taste.

Maybe he could get someone to help him out, to make the movements more unpredictable and rougher. He glanced onto the bedside table, where he’d left his phone, considering giving one of the Ways a call. They’d be the ones most likely to be down for this weird shit.

Not now though, he was too breathless from the rush of his orgasm to call anyone right now. Maybe once he came down from his high he’d lose his never to go through with it.

Later then. For now, though, he needed to rest. At least until he felt like he could go for another round. He rolled into his side, running his fingers over the slick toy and closed his eyes. Hopefully that wouldn’t take so long.


End file.
